


Nighttime Comfort

by lentranced



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Agnès has a bad dream.





	Nighttime Comfort

Tiz woke to arms wrapped around his torso and the soft sound of breathing against his back. His heart warmed as he leaned back against Agnes’ sleeping figure, feeling her fingers press against the soft cloth of his shirt, her touch so close to meeting his skin.

He closed his eyes again, to call back sleep, when he heard her sigh. It was such a faint sound that he wasn't even sure if he had heard it, but he turned to face her and pushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"Are you alright, Agnes?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He smiled. "Why are you apologizing? If you're up, I want to be up with you."

"I guess, I was dreaming about the past," she said. Tiz smoothed out her hair as she spoke, fixing it so her bangs were behind her ear.

"A bad dream or a good dream?" he asked.

She was quiet. Her dark eyes reflected the barest hint of moonlight, and it was the most beautiful glint of light that Tiz had ever seen. It was such a small detail about her, but like all her small details, it was * _just right._

"A bit of both," she said, "So when I woke up, I wanted to hold you close."

"You don't need an excuse to do that," he said. He leaned close and pressed his nose to hers.

"It's not an excuse!" she said.

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close for an embrace. "All the more reason to hold you tonight."

She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and he counter her exhales silently, trailing a hand up and down her back. His eyelids began to grow heavy again. Soon, he lost count of her breaths and fell asleep to the beating of her heart, his chest pressed to hers.


End file.
